thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: The Chosen Ones
* This season two episodes played a week, making for another 2 hours of the challenge. However the game continues, so rounds wouldn't be over in certain episodes it'd just continue over into next week. (If that makes sense) Format Filming Location: Boca Del Drago, Panama This season is a little different in the format in which it takes the contestants in a more advanced way of playing this game. You can say similar to the Island but different. The game will start with an opening challenge that will award the top 4 males and the top 4 females a key. This key will give them access to the Finals and be deemed the Chosen Ones. The only way to make it to the finals is to be holding 1 of the 8 keys. Each round will be for a specified gender. A challenge will be played called The Quest in which 3 members of that gender will come in the last place. Those that do will be known as The Prodigies. One of these prodigies will be receiving a key while another could for well be going home. The 3 prodigies will go back into the Quest. One of these 3 will win the Quest and be safe and will steal one key from anyone of their gender out of the Chosen Ones. On top of that, the rest of the house (Minus the Chosen Ones and prodigies) will vote between the remaining two prodigies who they want to re-enter the quest and who they want to save. Voting them off. The person “voted off” will then go against the person who lost their Key being deemed Not the Chosen One. One of them will win the Quest (same challenge as before) and return to the game as the process repeats but for the other gender. This keeps going until the final 16. Now at the final 16, the 4 guys and girls that are vulnerable. They will each challenge one of the 8 Chosen Ones in the Final Quest. If they beat their opponent they steal their key. If the Chosen One wins they keep the key and the other is gone for good. In the finals, the 8 chosen ones will be dispersed into teams of 2. At the end of 3 legs, the team that checks in first will remain in the finals and the other team will be eliminated. That team will then compete as individuals and only one of them will solely take home a cash prize of $500,000. Cast | |} Game Summary Elimination chart Game progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was a Chosen One. : The contestant won the quest becoming a Chosen one. : The contestant was safe. : The contestant was saved by the House Vote. : The contestant won the Quest. : The contestant was a Chosen One whose key was stolen and won the Quest. : The contestant lost in the Quest and was eliminated. : The contestant was a Chosen One whose key was stolen and eliminated in the Quest. Category:Blog posts